Shamo's Sorrow
by Kanadajin
Summary: Prequel of 'Shamo's Shame' - !NAME CHANGE! Shane and her master Revii Aelfhald start taking on missions which all seem to be strangely connected somehow... R&R please!
1. Everyday Proceedings

**Shane's Sorrow**   
_Chapter One: Everyday Proceedings

* * *

_

_This is a prequel to my first fan-fic 'Shamo's Shame'. You don't need to have read the afore mentioned story to read this one. In fact, you shouldn't read it until you've finished reading this story, otherwise you might get confused - I still have to edit a few things in my old story as to who are Jedi and who aren't. Thanks and please review - I'd like to know what to fix and what to make even better. :) By the way – I've changed my main characters name from Shamo to Shane – I like it better and it fits into the story more properly.

* * *

_

Shane was finally almost finished her second lightsaber, setting in the five small focusing crystals and delicately fitting the inner workings into the intricately carved and uniquely crafted casing. With a snap and whirl of a soldering gun, the casing was melded shut.

The young apprentice sighed as she turned off the soldering gun, removed her goggles, and leaned back in her chair. Rubbing her rather dry and buggy eyes, Shane leaned back in a cat like stretch and smiled as she felt several spots in her back pop and crackle pleasantly.

"Urgh! Shane, you shouldn't do that, you'll wreck your back."

Shane turned and grinned mischievously at Derrick.

"Fine, you don't get to try out my new lightsaber."

Derrick's face dropped.

"Awww, come on, Shane. I was only bugging you, and you promised I could!"

Shane, also known as Azaria Zemmeck, apprentice and padawan learner to the revered Jedi knight Revii Aelfhald, laughed at the expression on her companion's face.

"Oh lighten up, Derrick! I'm only teasing you," Shane tossed a nearby pillow at him.

Derrick let out an ear splitting shriek and dodged the pillow.

Almost immediately the door opened and two young padawans ran into the room, ready to save someone, only to burst out laughing at the pillow fight in progress.

"Really, Derrick – you shouldn't make Azaria scream so! It hurt my ears and nearly made Iosef spill his tea everywhere," Anaya scolded.

That comment only made Shane laugh harder, "it was not _I _who screamed, my friends."

The two other padawans looked, incredulously, at the young rodian boy blushing deep green on the floor.

"I was startled," he squeaked pathetically.

Later, once the other padawans had finally left Shane alone and in peace, she picked up her almost completed lightsaber. She had yet to acquire the right kind of grips for her handle. Shane frowned – using a holo of an ancient Haltijan warrior's sword for reference, she had designed the handle of her saber after the hilt of the ancient metal sword, but she had no idea as to what type of material was used to wrap the grips.

Taking up the nearly completed saber, Shane padded out of her room, through the now empty common area, and to her master's door.

Reaching out with the Force first, to determine if she would be interrupting her master, Shane tentatively opened the old fashioned wooden door and poked her head in through the crack.

"Master?"

Revii looked up from the mat he sat cross legged on. He had sensed his padawan's approach and her nudging with the Force.

"Good morning, padawan. I heard a scream not long ago – was that you?"

Shane grinned and shifted her weight from one foot to another, "nay – that was Derrick."

Revii let out a deep baritone guffaw and shook his head in amusement.

"What is it that you wish to ask, Shane?"

The padawan paused, collecting her thoughts.

"I need to get some wrappings for my new saber's hilt... I don't think there's anything like what I need in the temple... could I go shopping?"

"Shopping," Revii repeated, his eyebrows raising high. "Do you know where you need to go?"

A muscle in Shane's cheek twitched and pulled the corner of her mouth into a frown.

"Well... not really. Would you know where I could find some stuff like this," Shane held out the holocron of the sword and activated the image. "I want my handle to look like the hilt on this sword. I just don't know what material that is on there."

Revii reached out and the holocron drifted gently from her hand to his.

Studying the image closely, all the Jedi could do was shrug.

"If it were me, I might have used a type of leather – I think that might be what the bindings are on that ancient piece."

"So can I go," Shane asked hopefully.

Revii cocked his head to the side, "go...?"

"Shopping!"

"Oh, oh – well, I don't see the harm in it. Make sure you have your comlink on and enough credits to pay for anything you might purchase."

Shane grinned.

"Thank you, master," she said excitedly and gave Revii a hug. "I'll be back before evening."

Revii nodded and went back to his meditations as his young padawan rushed out the apartment after gathering a few things from her room.

Shane dashed down the corridor to the turbolift and punched the down button.

Within moments the lift stopped on the hanger floor and Shane, dressed in a set of bottle green and deep burgundy robes, rushed over to the side dock where the speeders were kept. Accessing the dock with a quick hand print scan, Shane went to her favorite craft – happy that it wasn't taken out by anyone else. The sleek Cloud Cruiser C-15 was top of the line, all comforts included, and silvery blue in colour.

Dropping her bag in through the open hatch, Shane again swiped her hand across the sign-out pad held out by a clerk-droid.

"When do you expect to return, padawan Zemmeck?" The droid politely asked.

"Oh, sometime this evening, I'm sure. I'll bring it back in working order, don't worry."

The droid made a movement like a shrug and rolled away.

Shane grinned and climbed into the gorgeous craft, closed the hatchway, and prepped to go. The track that the speeder laid on moved into the clearing and, with no further ado, Shane sped off into the vast cityscape of Coruscant.

Parking the speeder in a well guarded lot, Shane walked the remaining distance to the Haltijan sector's buzzing marketplace. Here, the padawan reasoned, someone would be able to tell her what material to use, and most likely that someone would be in at one of the many traditional weaponry dealerships.

The first she came across had only a young female behind the counter and hadn't any clue about weapons – she was only looking after her uncle's shop.

And so were many of the shops, no one was old enough to have any idea what she might use to wrap her grips with. Of course, for discretions sake, Shane made no mention that she needed the wraps for a lightsaber and not a katana.

Drifting though the little kiosks full of beautiful and vibrant fabrics and cutely made children's clothes, Shane found herself drawn to one out of the way, quiet merchant's stand.

There, among many other things, was a beautifully made katana with a wrapped handle!

With excitement, Shane asked the merchant what type of leather was used to wrap the hilt – the merchant, and ancient and stooped old man, ran his weathered hands over the sword and closed his eyes, digging back into his dusty memory.

"I believe it is Kryllick's skin – the handle is carved from Kryllick's tooth. It is very old – I've had it a long time, but no one wants these ancient weapons. You're the first to ask about it."

Shane smiled, "really – that is too bad, and one must remember a people's history and traditions. I was always so very sorry that I never learned all the wonderful old traditions of our people."

The old man cocked his head to the side, "you never learned any of our traditions? Were you an orphan?"

Shrugging Shane replied, "I'm not sure, really. I looked later for my parents when I went to visit Haltijalia, but I couldn't find them."

"I do not understand, you speak as though you are a Jedi or something," the old man commented, but then he stopped and looked at her strangely. "_Are_ you a Jedi?"

Shane nodded and smiled.

"Indeed – in fact, I am searching for the material to make a grip like this one to design my lightsaber with."

The old man smiled widely and clapped his hands – "good, good! My nephew's grandson went to be a Jedi. Very proud of him, we were. I think I can help you out – I happen to know of another place that sells good Kryllick leather. Find young Isharti, she has some nice leathers."

Shane bowed and smiled gratefully at the old man, "thank you very much."

"You are very welcome, young Jedi."

Shane started walking away when the old man called her back, holding out a wooden case.

"Jedi, I wish for you to have these few things – as a gift. I think you would appreciate them more than anyone would that might buy them. No – don't refuse," the man shook his head when Shane put her hand out facing out and motioned that she couldn't possibly take them. "I want you to have them – please take them and live well. May the Force be with you."

With those words he shoved the box into her hands and darted away into the crowd, quite quickly for an old man.

Shane stood astounded.

With gentle hands, she opened the box and gasped.

Inside were three matching blades of different lengths in ornate sheaths, traditional leather wrist guards, a matching headband, three long flowing pieces of material, and a silver ring with a design matching those on the wrist guards etched into the green stone.

Shane closed the box and, after glancing around for a last look in the direction of where the old man had disappeared into, continued on her way to this Isharti's stall.

* * *

Revii was worried – it was quite dark now and his padawan had not yet returned. 

'I must check my comlink again, just to make sure she didn't leave me a message when I wasn't paying attention.'

There were no messages.

Revii contacted all of his padawan's friends and they hadn't any idea where she was.

Turning his comlink to the police's frequency, he listened for any accidents involving a young haltijan or a Jedi registered speeder, but there weren't any reports.

Again Revii attempted to reach her comlink only to receive, like before, a dead signal.

The Jedi master reached out with the Force and could feel the connection there and he sighed – they had never reached a level like some other padawan-master teams that were able to fully communicate through the Force.

'I should go look for her – she could be in trouble, she could be hurt or Force knows what,' Revii's mind screamed at him, even though he fully well knew through the force that she was fine. It didn't stop him from worrying though.

Just as the Jedi had made up his mind and was about to go looking for his padawan, she waltzed in though the door.

Seeing the stricken look on her master's face, Shane froze.

"Master? Oh my goodness – are you all right?"

Revii felt as though he would have a heart attack, kill her for worrying him so, die of relief, hug her, cry uncontrollably, and possibly pass out, all at the same time.

"I... oh Azaria," Revii choked on his words, "I was so worried! Where were you?"

Shane felt amazed at how upset her master was.

"I was shopping – why were you so worried, master?"

Revii pointed accusingly at the chrono on the wall.

"You said you'd be home for supper – I waited for awhile, then I left a note for you and went to the gardens to meet with Healer Erin, but I was so worried that I left early and you still weren't home. I was just about to come looking for you when you walked in! I don't know where I would have looked, but I was just about to leave to find you."

Shane hurried over and hugged her master tightly – "I'm so sorry to have worried you, Revii!"

The Jedi knight hugged his padawan back and sniffled into her long hair.

"What kept you so long? Why was your comlink off? Why didn't you leave a message from a public terminal? You could have been dead in some lower level alley and I'd never find you!"

"But Revii," Shane looked into her master's dark green and gold eyes, "I told you that I'd be home in the evening. Why did you expect me home for supper?"

Revii paused.

"The evening? But I was sure that you had said you'd be home for supper."

Shane shook her head.

"No – I said the evening. An as for my comlink – the batteries must have drained out. I forgot to charge it last night and they probably didn't have any juice left in them. I'm so sorry, master."

Revii sighed and released his strong embrace around his padawan, "It's alright, my little lassie. I shouldn't worry so much – I could sense you but my panic took over."

Shane grinned, blinking tears out of her grey eyes.

"_You are so cute when you're protective, master."_

Revii sat up straight and looked in amazement at his glowing apprentice.

"_I can hear you! We can hear one another! I have always hoped that we would be able to do so,"_ Revii sent his thoughts out through the Force to his joyous padawan.

Their bond was now among the strongest in the order.

* * *

Three weeks later Shane had finished off the wrappings on her gorgeous new lightsaber. 

It had taken quite a few credits to purchase the beautiful leather and more to buy a die that would work on the thick Kryllick skin.

Revii admired the blade he held out in front of him.

The white wood casing was decoratively carved in the shape of some ancient Haltijan mythological dragon and wrapped in dark black leather with small gold threads braided and woven through it all. Graceful tassels hung down from the matching belt that she had designed to carry her lightsaber on gave the illusion of an ancient sword.

All together, the weapon was marvelously crafted.

The blade was an intriguing heliotrope colour, which contrasted nicely with her original ginger-orange saber.

Revii grinned as he ignited it and the blade leapt up with little resistance and a crackle of oxygen molecules being vaporized.

"Wonderful, my padawan; it's just amazing! I have never seen another quite like it, and I doubt there will ever be another as well made as this – even if you start a new trend among the other padawans. You must show this to master Windu, he'd be highly impressed with the construction. You say you used _five_ Peruti crystals? This blade should last you forever!"

Shane practically glowed under her master's praises.

It had taken well over three years for the young apprentice to finish her beloved new lightsaber and was waiting in anticipation to show it off in the dueling chambers.

"_Derrick gets to use it first – I promised him over two years ago, and then all my other friends,"_ Shane transmitted slyly, _"would you like to take it for a go?"_

Revii laughed in his wonderful, deep baritone.

"_I wouldn't think of stealing your glory – go have fun, my padawan. Remember that I am going to go get us an apartment, so don't worry."_

Both Jedi snickered at the joke.

While Shane went off to exhibit her triumph to the other padawans in the Temple, Revii keyed out a speeder and went about the nearby housing complexes where rooms were available for rent.

The master-padawan team decided that they wanted to spend more time outside the Temple among the everyday people. Shane had finished off taking regular classes when she turned seventeen and now they both wished to spend less time in the silent halls when home from missions.

Revii glanced down at the datapad on the dashboard that listed apartments in the area with rooms for rent – there were quite a few but one stuck out in his mind. It was in an old section, where no new buildings had been built for several hundred years. It was still a nice neighborhood too, unlike some of the other older ones where there were no developments because of the poor inhabitants. This area held many old families that lived in old mansions that they were loath to part with for new, fancy apartments.

The address was managed by an older Gomerigian woman that Revii had met once and was on good terms with. Revii had called the old landlady before he left to tell her that he was coming to view the rooms, so when he pulled up and parked in the lot in front of the building, he was quite amazed that there wasn't anyone there to meet him.

Climbing cautiously out of the speeder and ascending the old stone steps Revii felt a tremor in the Force and didn't get a good feeling from it. But he couldn't tell what this foreboding warned him of.

Just as the Jedi moved to press the buzzer, the door opened and a toady-looking humanoid opened the door and brushed past him without saying a word.

Revii was confused – he looked in the door to see the old woman watching him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Madame? Is there a problem?"

The old woman shifted on her feet uncomfortably and looked down at the polished stone floor. "I'm very sorry, master Jedi – but a man came not ten minutes after you called and asked to see the house. I'm very sorry but he said that he'd take it."

Revii felt knocked for six. He had thought that she would hold the place until at least, he had seen it. It seemed like that wouldn't have been too much to ask, seeing as how he _did_ rescue her husband from a Hutt slave yard.

Revii merely nodded, though, and used a Jedi calming technique to restrain himself from unleashing a heavy string of obscenities. "That's quite alright, Madame."

The old woman smiled sadly and motioned for him to come in the door, "at least come take a look. You can't always be sure of people, and he might not be one of them that you don't want living in your home."

The landlady gave Revii a tour of the old building.

It was a beautiful and spacious place. Shane would love it, Revii found himself thinking almost bitterly.

The old woman promised that if she didn't hear from the toady man again that she'd save the place for Revii and would give him a discount on the already quite low rent.

Revii thanked her and went back to his speeder, where he then, after making sure the old woman wasn't looking, began cursing in all sorts of languages.

Eventually he had to stop, not just because he knew Jedi shouldn't get angry, but because he ran out of swear words.

Revii sighed, started up his speeder, and zoomed off back towards the Temple. He didn't have the heart to look at other places – he could wait and see if this place opened up.


	2. Assignment

Chapter Two: Assignment

* * *

"Dagobah? I've never heard of that system before; it's in the Outer Rim, I assume, master?" Shane looked questioningly at Revii. 

The Jedi master shrugged, "I assume so. It is an ancient system, and home to some ancient Sith ruins – this was one of their holy places in the far antediluvian days. Dark apprentices would make pilgrimages to the place, a mark of passage before their knighting. The Council has erason to believe that darkness is stirring there once more, even though most of the holy places were destroyed in the early days of the Sith Wars."

Sham picked up her lightsaber and weighed the ornate weapon in her hand, "so we go to investigate this darkness?"

Revii waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Of course, pack your rubber boots though; this is a boggy spit of rock."

Shane rolled her dark eyes and groaned "yay!"

The older Jedi snickered and tossed a datapad to his sulking padawan.

"Here, do some research while you pack your kit."

Shane idly shoved a rain jacket into her kit bag as she listened to the datapad listing off facts about the lone planet of the Dagobah system.

Home to swamps and swamp sentient life forms, and a natural Force hot-spot, Dagobah was a basic, undeveloped planet with little to no intelligent life.

That was about it, other than, of course, the ancient ruins left by the extinct Sith Lords.

Which were what this mission was to be about, apparently.

Not that Shane was displeased, she was quite interested in archaeology and the study of unpopulated planets with remnants of ancient societies hidden in the mists of time – but the appeal of studying a darkness possibly caused by these ruins, Sith ruins to boot, was slim and wavering. After all, who really wants to hang out in the ancient temples of the most nefarious beings of all time?

Certainly not Shane; but who was she to complain?

Once the datapad finished its recitation it deactivated and the sparse room was silent except for the sounds of its occupant's methodical packing.

The silence carried over into the chambers of the apartment's other occupant.

Revii frowned – this silence held some sort of foreboding, a shadow of a threat.

Reaching out the master tried to detect the source of this shade, but as he touched it the tendrils of darkness receded and disappeared into the dark mists of being.

Deciding to meditate on this at a later time, Jedi Knight Revii Aelfhald flung his kitbag over his shoulder, checked once more around his own ascetic chamber to be sure that he left nothing behind, and strode out into the common room to meet his padawan.

Shane had just finished changing into her one of her favourite outfits – a long cobalt over coat with a matching hooded cloak and half veil, bottle green tunic and leggings in traditional Jedi fashion, burgundy wrist bracers, and, of course, her belt with both lightsabers hanging at her side and a blaster strapped to her inner thigh.

Revii shot a questioning look at his heavily armed apprentice.

"I don't think that any of the mummies in the Sith sarcophagi will jump up and attack us for checking out their holy place," he commented slyly.

Shane looked at her master in shock, "sarcophagi? Say what?"

Revii laughed, "I'm just teasing you, padawan. But truly, you won't need all that."

The cloaked and hooded apprentice grinned under her veil and swung her large kitbag over her shoulder, "better safe than sorry, eh?"

* * *

The trip to Dagobah was as uneventful as to be expected. 

Revii spent most of the two week trip in meditation, while Shane found contentment in practicing katas and tinkering with the droids on board.

In his meditations, Revii could only find the barest traces of the darkness he had sensed before leaving Coruscant, but ominous feeling refused to be expelled from his thoughts.

Often the Jedi master sighed in melancholy fashion – this shadow was having a negative effect on him and was the cause of two weeks worth of sleepless nights while aboard the _Sage Fox._

A loud beeping caused the last of the Jedi's concentration to slip and he landed heavily back into the conscious world. The computer was announcing the ship's arrival at the co-ordinates set for the end of the hyperspace jump.

Revii could sense that Shane had already reached the cockpit and had begun the landing cycle and approach.

Making his way to the front of the ship, Revii frowned as the ship began to hum and bounce from a considerable amount of turbulence in the planet's upper atmosphere.

'_Padawan, what is happening?'_

'_Come quickly, master. I cannot see a thing, the fog in unimaginable!'_

Revii grimaced in pain as he whacked his elbow on a computer consol, _'reach out with your feelings, sense the planet's living Force. Use it to guide you, my padawan.'_

'_Do you not feel the darkness here, master,'_ Shane thought despairingly, _'it blocks my senses – I can barely make out you, let alone the planet's signature. It is so dark!'_

Revii threw himself into the cockpit and saw for himself how thick the murky fog was.

The older Jedi took his seat at the consol and reached out to help guide the rapidly descending ship, only to recoil in horror.

"I told you it was dark, master," Shane grunted as she pulled back with all her strength on the controls. "I cannot sense anything outside the ship's hull – only fog and evil."

After strapping himself down into his chair, Revii grunted as he tried to slow the ship's descent, but to no avail.

Alarms blared and all sorts of warning lights started blinking as the computer noted the distance between ship and planet growing smaller at a very distressing rate.

The hull of the ship seemed to groan as tree tops began beating against it – both Jedi closed their eyes, bracing themselves for impact while still using all their powers to slow the ship.

When the crash came, both Jedi were jarred in their seats and chaos took over the cabin as objects went flying and the hull crunched in on itself. The last thing Revii saw before darkness overtook him was his padawan's limp body thrown out of her seat and through the broken duroglass window.

* * *

Master Mace Windu felt a tremor in the Force during meditation – reaching out for the source, he sensed a familiar Force signature. Knight Aelfhald, Windu's former apprentice, was the source of this tremor. Mace frowned while in deep concentration; his former padawan had been sent on a simple exploratory mission with his own padawan, young Zemmeck. Rising out of his meditations, Master Windu left his quarters in search of Yoda. The diminutive master would know more on this issue, Windu felt assured.

* * *

Shane opened her eyes narrowly, the pain in her head seemed to roar and flare at such a simple movement. Her eyes quickly found themselves shut once more as the young Jedi's eyes were nearly blinded by the light. 

Shane tried to reach out with the Force to see the extent of damages to her body and begin healing them, but could not grab hold of the golden tendrils of living power.

She was so exhausted.

The Jedi let herself rest for awhile longer and even, for a few moments, felt herself begin to drift into sleep, before attempting again.

Once she did, Shane only became more confused. Why was she lying on her side and in so much pain? And why was she lying in a puddle?

Shane's eyes flew open, despite the bright light, and saw that she wasn't lying in a puddle, but sprawled out in a bog next to the smouldering debris of the _Sage Fox._

Panic overtook the youth's mind.

"_Master?"_

Shane came up against a blank wall where her master had once been.

"_Master?"_

Shane called and called her master through the Force, but no replies came.

Breaking down in tears, Shane let her head fall back onto the grassy hummock that possibly had been the only thing that kept her from drowning in the dirty and unpleasantly warm water.

**'You can't just let yourself go, idiot,'** Shane heard a voice inside herself say harshly, **'get up and find him – you know he's not dead, he can't be dead! Get up!'**

"Be quiet!"

**'Get up, get up you lazy kid! For all you know your master could be unconscious and lying in a bog about to drown, get up and save him.'**

"I can't, my leg is broken and so are three ribs, and I think my arms are both dislocated. How can I stand in this shape?"

**'Dumb child, did you never listen to anything you were taught?'**

"What do you mean? Oh, why won't you let me alone – I'm so tired, I want to sleep."

**'Use the Force, child! Reach out! You cannot sleep or you and your master will surely die, now get yourself up and find him.'**

Obeying the voice, Shane found herself levitating herself out of the water and drifting over the bog towards the ruined ship.

Scanning the rubble weakly while still keeping her broken body in the air, Shane found a weak life signal coming from the wreckage of the cockpit.

Directing herself through the still hot metal ruins, the Jedi finally came to a terrible sight.

The front plating of duroglass was shattered and covered in blood – her blood, Shane realized. Inside the cocoon of twisted metal Shane could see an arm sticking out at an odd angle.

"Master!"

Without thinking, Shane jumped to her feet and darted the last few meters over to her master before collapsing in pain as the broken ends of bones crunched and grinded together.

With her last strength, Shane reached up with a pain-numbed arm and grasped the protruding hand. Before passing once more into the darkened void she noticed something that could only be good – the hand was warm and a strong pulse ran through it.

* * *

Yoda's long green ears twitched as he listened to the worries of fellow Jedi master Mace Windu. 

"Master Yoda, should we send another team out to check on them?"

Yoda let out a chuckle.

"Worried are you for your former apprentice, master Windu? Adult now Revii is, his mother you are not."

"But did you not feel the tremor," Mace demanded, "it came from him and his padawan. They are in danger."

Again, the small master chuckled, "know you more than others, always in motion is the future – and always in danger are Jedi on missions. Wait, Mace, to see what will come of this. Message they will send if help they need."

Mace rose hastily from his chair, and paced the room.

"Calm yourself, Master Windu. There is no emotion…"

"Yes, yes, master. There is no emotion there is peace, but that is not meant to apply to the bond between master and padawan. Revii is in danger and in pain – I can sense it."

The small green master shrugged and let out a sigh, "again I say – restless are you. Wait you must until messages they send."

"And if they are incapable of sending a message, master?"

"Then, my friend," Yoda eyed his worried friend carefully, "we must wait to be sure."

Mace took three deep, calming breaths.

Bowing to the wise master, Mace took his leave and departed from the fountain room.

As he walked away, the tall master felt a small, nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that his padawan and young Zemmeck didn't have time for the council to wait.

Action must be taken, yet Windu knew that the council would not send anyone to search for them without a clear message from either the Force or the two Jedi in distress.


	3. Dagobah

Chapter Three: Dagobah

* * *

Revii felt like he had been thrown around and stomped on by a herd of Banthas. 

His body was basically unharmed as he had taken care to strap himself into his safety chair, like he so often had to remind his padawan to do.

Revii gulped and felt a lump in his throat – the last time he remembered seeing Azaria was as she flying through the broken front port, unconscious and bleeding from a terrible gash on her forehead.

Desperately he reached out to their bond and thanked the Force when he sensed her.

With joy she reached back out to him and their minds touched.

'_Master, oh master! I couldn't find you, and I thought you were gone, oh, master, I'm sorry!'_

Revii sent a calming wave to his distressed padawan, _'Oh, padawan, it's alright. None of this was your fault – I am fine other than being trapped in my seat.'_

'_I know, master. I am next to you – I am holding your hand. It is all of you that I can see.'_

Revii hesitated, _'but I saw you being thrown through the duroglass – how could you still be alive let alone well enough to find me? Are you alright?'_

'_I'm fine, master. I landed in water – it softened my flight, you could say.'_

'_You know now why,"_ Revii thought slyly, _"I always get after you for not buckling yourself in when piloting near planet.'_

He then felt a wave of sorrow emit from his padawan, _"I'm so sorry, master. I'm sorry."_

'_It's alright, Shane. It's okay. Have you been able to find a working comlink? We will need to hitch a ride off of her or get parts to fix up my precious Sage Fox.'_

There was a notable pause before Shane answered her master, and when she did, it was with a despairing edge in her voice.

"Master – the ship was totalled. It's rubble – it's a miracle that we both survived."

'_So you found none?'_

"Master, I only had enough strength to find you before I passed out again – I don't think anything could have survived this crash."

'_So you are hurt! What has happened?'_

The older Jedi reached out and found the injuries his padawan bore – she was like a broken doll. Several broken ribs, dislocated shoulders and a broken leg, massive bruising to her upper torso, cuts all over her body, and a slight concussion. Revii groaned; this was much worse than he had thought.

He was stuck and unable to move in the least bit, and Shane was so badly injured that she shouldn't be moving.

A thought then struck the Jedi. '_Padawan, how did you get to me with so many injuries?'_

'_I used the Force, master. How else?'_

Revii grunted, his padawan was learning.

* * *

Mace ignored the protests of Eerth Koth and three other members of the council as he swung his bag into the cargo compartment on his personal shuttle and set the final preparations on the computers. 

"Mace – you just can't fly off like this! You are a councillor – this isn't how Jedi Masters act! You are letting your emotions control you," Eerth clasped his shoulders in her hands and forced him to look strait into her eyes. "Emotion leads to the dark side – you are following so easily. You must calm yourself. Aelfhald is a great knight, you taught him well, and his padawan is as resourceful as he. If they need help they will send for it."

Mace shrugged her off and stepped back.

"I know what I am doing, Eerth. I know that they are in trouble – I could feel his pain and then nothingness. It is not emotion leading me, my friend, but they Force. I must follow its will, is that not what we are here for?"

Eerth sighed, knowing defeat when she saw it. Mace was too stubborn to convince otherwise.

"If you are going to go off in haste, you will need someone to make sure you don't get yourself in a fix."

Mace halted and turned back to his friend, "you wish to send someone to nanny me?"

"No, Mace, my friend," Eerth shook his tattooed head, "I wish to go along and 'nanny' you."

A small smile cracked Mace's composed face.

"In that case, there's room for more on my shuttle."

Eerth bowed his head lightly and smiled lightly. "It will be an honour."

* * *

Using all the strength both Jedi had, the pair of castaways desperately attempted to move the encasing shield of metal debris from around Revii. 

After many hours and much groaning of both man and metal, there was almost no noticeable change in their situation.

Shane had long ago passed out, but Revii still pushed with all his might against his encompassing prison. The affects of such strain were reaping hard upon the Jedi – he was parched for fluids and was having difficulty breathing in such a tight space. Also, he was loosing circulation to his extremities. It was only a matter of time before the tissues died from lack of oxygen and then the rest of his body would start the process of shutting down. But he mentioned none of this to his padawan – she had enough worries herself.

He had helped her reset her broken bones and re-locate her shoulders, using the Force as a splint on her broken leg. During those procedures he noticed that his padawan was in worse shape that he had originally thought.

She had had difficulties breathing, and Revii had at first given it to that she was in considerable pain, but then was horrified to realize that the broken ribs had done much worse damage than he had suspected. One had punctured a lung and the others had caused tears in her internal organs that were now resulting in internal bleeding.

Revii used his weakening Force abilities to quickly heal the tears, but the youth was still in danger from the wounds that threatened to reopen.

The Jedi sighed in exhaustion.

This trip appeared to be their end – on some forsaken spit of rock known only for its Sith ruins and bogs.

Revii wanted to cry in frustration.

Then he felt it – a shaving of hope.

Mace?

The sudden trill through the Force perplexed the dying man.

There seemed to be reassurances from the Force that Revii's master was coming for him, to save him.

Using up the very last of his strength, Revii searched out and found his old bond with his master.

'_Master?'_

'_Padawan! Are you okay, I am coming for you, Revii.'_

'_I'm sorry, Mace. I'm tired, and I can't do anything more for her.'_

'_Padawan, stay with me! What happened? Are you safe?'_

Revii's signature in the Force wavered as he fought off another wave of darkness.

'_I'm sorry – try and save her, she's hurt so bad…she…she… I'm sorry…'_

He faded out of being.

* * *

Mace gasped when he felt a tug through the Force, like a child tugging on his sleeve. 

It was Revii, and he was hurt. Badly, and maybe dying.

'_I'm sorry – try and save her, she's hurt so bad…she…she…I'm sorry…'_

'_Padawan? Padawan? Revii, my son, are you there?'_

There were no answers to his desperate callings.

He felt a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry, Mace. Terribly sorry – I felt him pass."

Mace didn't answer, he didn't move. A tear slid down the noble master's cheek and fell to the metal floor he knelt on.

* * *

Shane awoke alone. 

Her master's signature was all but gone – there were only traces of golden threads drifting as though in a breeze.

Grief overtook the young padawan, and she lashed out with all her strength with the Force – the efforts drained her energy and, again, she fell into darkness.

But she had been successful.

Her master's iron cage had been cracked and shifted enough that precious oxygen flooded into his prison and pressure was taken off his limbs, and lifeblood pumped again through them.

That night it rained, and the Jedi's thirsts were quenched.

The blood that had soaked the wreckage was washed away into the bogs… where hungry creatures hunted for food.

The smell of blood attracted many predators… and the search began for the source of the blood.


End file.
